Boredom: The Road To All Confessions
by moot3100
Summary: To say you're bored is an understatement. All of your friends are out being social while you're left with nothing to do. Nothing, until you call Kiku. When you go to his house, many secrets are revealed. Is love a possibility? This is my 2nd Fanfic so far. Kiku x Reader, Japan x Reader. Please R&R! (Warning: Human Names and Extreme Fluff inside!)


You sat in your living room, genuinely bored out of your wits. Looking for someone to talk to, you scrolled through the contact list on your phone. Your best friend Gilbert was out with Antonio and Francis, the Vargas brothers were harvesting tomatoes, and Arthur was too busy making a spell to turn Alfred into a frog.

Sighing, you slumped back in your chair. You knew you should've met more nations at the Country Expo! _One last look…_

At the bottom of the list was Kiku Honda, the quiet otaku. At first you were unsure about calling him. In your defense, you hardly knew him, and he was always so reserved. Then again, he always came off to be pretty kind to everyone…

Racking up your courage, you entered Kiku's number and waited.

"Kiku Honda speaking. Who is this?"

Surprised he even answered, you fist-pumped (a bad habit of yours).

"This is _, y'know, from the Expo last week?" There was a short pause before he answered.

"_-san? It's a pleasure to speak to you. Did you need something?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. I know we don't really talk and all, but I'm super bored and everyone else is out doing something. So… wanna hang out?"

To be honest, you were almost positive he would shut you down immediately, but the pause showed he was at least considering it. Kiku's voice suddenly filled the phone.

"Of course. I will come to escort you to my house in 10 minutes. Does that sound alright?"

You smiled happily. "That sounds awesome! See you soon, Kiku!" With that you hung up and went to prepare for your new friends arrival.

*****Prussian Time Skip*****

It had been 10 minutes exactly when Kiku rung your doorbell. Pulling on your shoes and adjusting your (h/l)(h/c) hair for the umpteenth time that day, you answered the door to see a Japanese man in a scarf, T-shirt, and jeans. He then bowed politely and thanked her for allowing him to escort you.

Though you'd never admit it, you were really drinking in his looks. Yes, Kiku did look good on a regular basis, but you've never seen him look so casual and relaxed.

Catching your stare, he nervously tugged at his scarf and started the journey to his home. The two of you were fairly quiet the whole way, though near the end you tried striking up a conversation.

"So Kiku, why are you dressed like that? Has Alfred finally gotten to you?" you asked, trying to lighten the mood with some humor.

Kiku then looked nervous again. "D-Do you…not like it?"

"N-No, it's not that!" You said, waving your hands apologetically. "I-In fact, I think it looks quite nice on you…"

Kiku looked up, missing your last comment. "Well, I dressed like this because I'm trying to relate more to people in this generation like you. Though, between you and me, I'm changing back into my kimono when we get to my home. These clothes are really uncomfortable."

When he said that, you couldn't help but laugh! Not only because of what he said, but how he said it. Like his last sentence sounded like: "These crows are rearry uncomfertabre." His accent is so adorable…wait…where did _that_ come from…

When you guys finally reached his house, Kiku went to change, leaving you in his main room. Everything there seemed so intriguing! As if it belonged in a museum. Looking in his small library, you saw literary works of art that you'd only heard myths about. Also there was the actual art, framed on all of the walls. You noticed they all bore the same signature : KH. _Kiku…he drew all of these?_

"I see you've taken a liking to my drawings." Kiku stated behind you.

Startled by his sudden apparence, you slipped and fell on the floor: taking Kiku down with you.

You sputtered apologies as you sat up, unintentionally straddling his hips. As you stood and tried to regain your bearings, Kiku looked like a total wreck on the floor. His face was flushed a deep red, easily putting Antonio's tomatoes to shame. With trembling hands he clutched himself as he rocked back and forth, stuttering a stream of undecipherable words.

At first you felt pretty guilty about causing this. Then, you realized how cute Kiku looked when he blushed and got over it.

Shaking yourself from your stupor, you attempted helping him up. However, every time you reached your hand toward him he'd flinch and blush even harder (if that's even possible). Eventually he got up on his own and brushed himself off.

As he did this, he looked up at you and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that, _-san. I just really don't like being touched." You nodded in response, remembering Italy (I can't spell his human name) being shoved when he tried to give Kiku a hug.

Kiku looked up and saw how uncomfortable you were getting. "Would you like some tea?" he offered. You gave him a small 'sure' and sat down on one of his throw pillows, a deep frown over taking your features.

You know it isn't a big deal, but one thing couldn't help but nip at you. Kiku had only pushed Italy away when he hugged him. Why had he spazzed out so much when you only fell on him? You knew he didn't know you that well, but did he dislike you that much?

Kiku walked back in with two cups of tea in his hands, passing you one of them. You politely thanked him and took a sip, staring intensely into the cup. Kiku looked up from his tea, giving you a questioning look. "Are you alright, _-san?"

You shook your head, a single tear escaping your eyes. Kiku scooted closer to you, asking what was wrong repeatedly. You just kept shaking your head. "You wouldn't understand…" you cried.

Getting tired of the routine, Kiku hesitantly clasped his hands on your shoulders, stopping your interminable head-shaking.

"_, even if I don't completely understand, I will try my best to. Now please tell me the problem."

Your eyes widened in shock. He dropped the honorific. _He dropped the honorific!_ That could only mean one thing: he really cared.

Sniffling, you voiced your thoughts to him, your cries getting harder as you went. By the end of your explanation, Kiku looked thoroughly hurt, a very rare look for him. Then, he did the unthinkable: he hugged you. Without any notable hesitation, he enveloped you into a warm and tender hug. It was as if he was treating you like a porcelain doll, being very firm yet fragile with you.

"_, I'm sorry if I've come off rather rude to you. You see, the reason I react so strangely around you is because I…" You tilted your head up. Your moist (e/c) eyes met his brown eyes, waiting.

"I-I love you."

Happy to have heard his loving words, you cried once again. Kiku thought those were tears of mortal terror though, and apologized profusely. In a desperate attempt to shut him up, you gave him a peck on the cheek, surprising even yourself with that one.

He looked back at you, cheeks tinted a light pink. "Kiku, I-I love you too."

From that day on, you two went on many more dates, often getting teased by the other nations. After about 2 years, there was a proposal: from you, of course (Kiku was too shy).

At your wedding, you and your husband reminisced about the past, and remembered your very first outing, saying that boredom is the road to confessions.


End file.
